The present disclosures relates to a seat cushion airbag system.
Although a passenger fastens a seat belt, the abdomen of the passenger may be pressurized by a wrap belt of the seat belt, which serves to tie the pelvis of the passenger, while the lower body of the passenger slides forward during a vehicle collision. In this case, the passenger could die. Such a phenomenon in which the lower body of the passenger is moved forward to destabilize the seating posture and behavior of the passenger during a vehicle collision is referred to as a submarine happening. The submarine happening may occur when a passenger wears a seat belt in a wrong way, for example, when the passenger loosely fastens the seat belt or excessively leans back in the seat. However, even when the passenger normally wears the seat belt, a submarine happening may occur due to the posture of the passenger during an accident.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0101394 published on Oct. 24, 2005 and entitled “Seat cushion structure having airbag system”.